Animação
Animação Animação refere-se ao processo segundo o qual cada fotograma de um filme é produzido individualmente, podendo ser gerado tanto por computação gráfica quanto fotografando uma imagem desenhada ou repetidamente fazendo-se pequenas mudanças a um modelo (ver claymation e stop motion), fotografando o resultado. Quando os fotogramas são ligados entre si e o filme resultante é visto a uma velocidade de 16 ou mais imagens por segundo, há uma ilusão de movimento contínuo (por causa do fenômeno phi). A construção de um filme torna-se assim um trabalho muito intensivo e por vezes entediante. O desenvolvimento da animação digital aumentou muito a velocidade do processo, eliminando tarefas mecânicas e repetitivas. A produção da animação consome muito tempo e é quase sempre muito complexa. Animação limitada é uma forma de aumentar a produção e geração. Esse método foi usado de forma pioneira pela UPA e popularizada pela Hanna-Barbera. Conceitos: ilusão de ótica Ilusão de óptica ou ilusão de ótica são termos usados para ilusões que "enganam" o sistema visual humano fazendo-nos ver qualquer coisa que não está presente ou fazendo-nos vê-la de um outro modo. Algumas são de caráter fisiológico, outras de carácter cognitivo. As ilusões de óptica ou ótica podem surgir naturalmente ou serem criadas por astúcias visuais específicas que demonstram certas hipóteses sobre o funcionamento do sistema visual humano. Imagens que causam ilusão de óptica são largamente utilizados nas artes, por exemplo nas obras gráficas de M. C. Escher. Nem todas as ilusões de ótica são universais. As razões para tal fato são, na maioria das vezes, desconhecidas. Princípios da animação Comprimir e Esticar Ao comprimir e esticar objetos em sua animação, você faz com que eles pareçam flexíveis e afetados pela gravidade. Manter as proporções é fundamental, pois o volume de um objeto nunca poderá mudar se você estiver imitando com precisão a realidade. Antecipação Ações que ocorrem antes de um movimento ou evento específico e replica-se para proporcionar uma sensação que está prestes a ocorrer. O modo como um leão se abaixa antes de atacar ou o tremor de um galho antes de uma maçã cair são bons exemplos. Encenação Pense na sua cena do mesmo modo como você faria se fosse diretor de um filme de ação. Use seu cenário/cena para ajudar a direcionar a atenção do público, evitando detalhes desnecessários ou bloqueios e concentrando-se sempre na luz e sombreamento. Straight ahead e pose to pose Criar uma cena quadro a quadro de forma linear é conhecida como “straight ahead action”, mas você pode também pode criar alguns quadros de cada vez e, em seguida, preencher as lacunas mais tarde (pose to pose). Qual a melhor opção? Vai depender do que você está tentando passar, mas talvez o melhor seja usar um mix das duas técnicas. ' '''Follow through e overlapping action Um personagem ou objeto em cena pode parar de se movimentar, mas parte deles não. Ao aplicar este princípio de ‘continuidade’ um movimento realista é criado. A ‘overlapping action’ ou sobreposição da ação leva em consideração que diferentes partes de um mesmo corpo/objeto pode se mover em momentos distintos. Ambos princípios são importantes para que se tenha em mente o espelhamento do mundo natural. Aceleração e desaceleração Ao aumentar o número de quadros no início e no final de um movimento, você pode colocar mais ênfase nos movimentos iniciais e finais. Dessa forma, isso criará uma representação do movimento real que fica mais realista pra quem assiste. Movimento em arco Movimentos naturais tendem a formar um arco no mundo real. E isso deve acontecer também na animação. Ao desenhar à mão, mapear um arco é crucial, mas fazer isso digitalmente e naturalmente é muito mais fácil. ' Ação Secundária As pessoas estão raramente envolvidas apenas em um só movimento em um momento. Seja sacudindo os ombros ou brincando com os cabelos enquanto está envolvido em uma atividade particular, um bom ator sabe muito bem como usar seu corpo inteiro, e suas animações também devem saber. ' Timing Crucial para entender a emoção de um personagem, e refere-se especificamente ao número de quadros de uma determinada ação. Quanto menos quadros, mais rápida será a ação, por isso verifique se cada cena que você está retratando se desenrola no ritmo adequado. ' Exagero É nessa hora que sua animação pode ficar diferente. Ao “exagerar” certas características ou aspectos da realidade, você será capaz de criar seu próprio mundo e ao mesmo tempo apresentar um ambiente atraente ao seu público, que ficará entediado com uma tomada muito convencional. '' Solid Drawing Um conhecimento profundo sobre como formas tridimensionais interagem entre si e seus ambientes deixa a animação mais verossímil. Desaconselha-se a criação de ‘gêmeos’ - personagens com lados esquerdo e direito perfeitamente simétricos - pois essa não é uma representação precisa da vida real. Appeal É o equivalente ao carisma para atores, dando a quem assiste a impressão de que o personagem é real, atraente e interessante. Se faltar apelo, isso poderá minar seu trabalho em todos os outros pontos. Por isso, tenha certeza de dar às pessoas os personagens que elas querem assistir. Tipos de animação Animação Bidimensional 2D significa bidimensional, possui imagens planas sem profundidade. As animações só podem se mover através de dois eixos: vertical e horizontal.As animações em 2D são vistas apenas de um ângulo, por isso, dão menos trabalho para produzir em relação ao 3D. Animação Tridimensional Quando se acrescenta mais uma dimensão, falamos em 3D, que significa tridimensional, que possuem profundidade e três eixos de movimentação: vertical, horizontal, frente e trás, são vistas de todos os ângulos, por isso a produção demora mais tempo para ser executada, pois possuem sombras, texturas, formas. O realismo é o principal diferencial dos desenhos 3D. Stop Motion É uma sequência de fotos do mesmo objeto ou pessoa que se move levemente a cada quadro. Um vídeo feito em stop motion precisa de mais ou menos 24 quadros para dar a ideia de movimento contínuo. Full Animation Quando são fotografados até dois a dois e são desenhados todos os movimentos necessários para ação. Este tipo de animação é mais suave e muito mais realista. Quando uma animação precisa seguir o movimento de algum elemento ao vivo, como no caso de filmes mistos, a animação nestes casos deve ser by one. Não havendo contato entre os elementos ao vivo e a animação e não havendo movimento de câmera a animação pode ser by two. O 3D é sempre full animation.